


Kink Inside the Box

by IRisEaGLeS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRisEaGLeS/pseuds/IRisEaGLeS
Summary: Girl's Tea is time for the girls to get together and talk. And do they ever talk. Gossip turned to sex, as expected. So when Valentine's Day comes around, Hermione comes up with a group plan 'How to Woo a Wizard for the Modern Witch' dated 1958. Each lady gets a way to woo their wizard and Hermione's is 'Carry in a Hatbox'. What is in the hatbox will make Draco Malfoy shiver and it isn't always good.





	Kink Inside the Box

“He snoops.”

“No. Harry snoops. It is the auror in him.”

“Fine, they both snoop. How are we going to keep this a secret?”

“Well considering all the girls are using your brilliant idea, I think keeping it a secret is the least of our worries. I know I’m stressing over how to incorporate what I got for Harry. It is just so…”

“Antiquated? I know mine is.”

“Antiquated. Hmm. Yes that is about right.”

“I have ‘carry a hatbox.’ Where in bloody hell am I going to even _find_ a hatbox?”

“More importantly what is going _in_ the hatbox, Hermione?”

“That I think I may have figured out,” she says with a naughty wink to her best friend, Ginny Potter.

* * *

Girls tea is always an adventure. Tea turned into gossip. Gossip turned into the sexcapades of all the couples, including tips and tricks that made sex more pleasurable.

At this time, a majority of the ladies had paired off but no one foresaw the Gryffindor Golden Girl and the Slytherin Prince - well except Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. It was a ‘fluke’ that they were to meet up with Hermione for a day of pampering but they both ‘had to cancel’ and sent a very stressed out Draco in their place. What was meant to be a girls day of massages and facials turned into a couple’s massage and private steam. They ended up talking most of the day after the awkwardness passed and been a silent couple for months. Until Narcissa Malfoy intercepted a communique between the couple as they were arranging a weekend in the countryside of France, and while they were gone Lady Malfoy let it drop to a few of her nosier friends where exactly her son was and more importantly _whom_ he was accompanying. They were outed and even after surviving the press onslaught, the couple remained together.

This month’s ladies tea fell on the first of February and they were planning on what to do for their significant others on Valentine’s Day. Hermione, in preparation found an old Witch Weekly article entitled: ‘How to Woo Your Wizard for the Modern Witch’. Each of the ladies chose a number and from there they were given a coordinating method of ‘woo’ing’. Most of the ladies laughed at what constituted wooing for ‘modern’ witches be it cooking your man his favorite meal to much more obscure ideas.

Hermione looked over what she received and sighed. What in bloody hell would she do with ‘carry in a hatbox’? Who even has a hatbox nowadays? Well maybe Augusta Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother; but she had no idea where to get one or what to do with it once she got it.

After a majority of the ladies left, Ginny and Hermione remained behind lamenting over what they were to do for their other halves, comply with the intention of the game, and how to get their snooping men to avoid ruining the surprise.

* * *

Harry was bad, yes; but spoiled man-child Draco Malfoy was infinitely worse. Over the year they have been together she hasn’t been able to keep a present a surprise from him. She’s tried hiding the presents at the Potters, the Burrow, and even in her personal Gringotts vault. Every time he finds out.

So she decided to give him a false bottom - or in this case a false topper.

She did ask Lady Longbottom if she had a hat box that she could spare; and after quite an interrogation that caused Hermione to blush profusely and Lady Longbottom laughing hysterically, she offered up her notorious hatbox and the hat that it housed. That meant the infamous vulture hat was hers to use. The only thing she relinquished was the gossip upon the hat and its box’s return. And possibly an invitation to the next tea.

With this initial step - acquiring the hat box - complete; now it is up to her to fill the box.

Draco has a well-known sweet tooth, so something sweet is a must. Currently she has been having a diabolical craving for Nutella, which he certainly indulges in with her. After a quick trip to the local Tesco, the second item - the Nutella - is added to the hatbox that remains at Lady Longbottom’s home.

Every couple of days, Hermione returns to Lady Longbottom’s to add more to the box that she added an undetectable extension charm to. Lady Longbottom even thinks of things that could make the night much more memorable and the two of them become the ultimate partners in crime.

One afternoon Lady Longbottom sat down with the young witch and in her typical forthright manner asked, “Darling whatever are you going to wear for your young wizard? I am asking because I stumbled upon this muggle establishment called Agent Provocateur that may interest him. I know if I was younger and had a wizard like young Mister Malfoy at my beck and call-”

With a wave of her hand and a tinge to her cheeks she interrupts, “Lady Longbottom, yes I have heard of the store and visited numerous times. I have something on hold there already,” the young witch’s blush made her look like a virginal bride.

“Good, good. Now I was wondering if you would be so kind to escort an old lady to another store I came across. I shan’t ask Hannah, she would be much too embarrassed. Please, favour an old woman.”

Hermione agreed. She didn’t think twice about the request, she knew Lady Longbottom for much of her life and trusted her implicitly.

Which is something she shouldn’t have done _this time_.

On the way to the store that peaked Lady Longbottom’s interest they discussed the younger witch’s plans for the night of seduction. “Begin my dear, and leave nothing out. This poor old woman has had the world’s worst dry spell.”

Something that didn’t take Hermione back knowing the woman’s infamous unabated brashness but at the same time she felt amiss discussing her intimate ideas with a woman that could easily be her own grandmother. “Well um, where do I start?”

“What do you plan on wearing for him? Will dinner be involved?”

“He told me he was planning dinner for the two of us. A friend of his is opening a new restaurant and having the soft opening on Valentine’s. So it will be, I can only assume of course, upscale Italian. I have a green lace dress that I am pairing with black heels. Simple and classy.”

“Agreed. Perfect for dinner. I expect he probably will get you some piece of jewelry that he will expect you to wear.”

“Well if all goes well, hopefully a ring by the end of the night.” Draco had already heard it from the Weasley men that they all expected him to make an honest woman of her in short order. Or else. “But when we get home, well that is when I expect the fun to truly start.”

“I would expect no less. Ah here we are already. I was hoping I would have more time to discuss your grande plans.”

“Let’s just say I plan to terrify him before I plan on seducing him.” She looked up to see the name emblazoned on the storefront _Coco de Mer_. “Merlin, no. Lady Longbottom, you can’t be -”

“Yes I am my dear and here you call me Agusta. And just have them put anything that peaks your interest on my tab.” She took the younger witch’s arm and nearly drug her into the store.

The older witch did have a store tab and after a number of suggestions for both the younger witch’s pleasure and that of her wizard; and after a few glasses of champagne, and a few hours they left the store, having all the toys and treasures to be delivered by post directly to the Longbottom estate.

* * *

The filled box was arraigned and on Valentine’s Day Hermione came home from work at the Ministry slightly exhausted carrying in the hatbox as directed by her lousy luck of the draw.

The moment she walked in the door, she knew he would snoop but all he would come across was the nightmarish vulture hat. “Draco love, I need a shower. You don’t want to know what exploded on me today.” She was grateful at the moment for Ministry robes and that she didn’t wear her dinner dress to work.

“No problem,” he leaned over and kissed her forehead, “take your time. You deserve it. If you want, I can join you.”

“Give me about 15 minutes to get this putrid purple goo off me,” she says with a coy smile knowing in that time he will be investigating what she carried in.

Five minutes into her divesting herself of the remnants of her day she heard a girly blood curdling scream emanating from downstairs. She smirked to herself knowing exactly what her boyfriend stumbled upon.

A very naked and confused man entered the steamy shower that he specifically had built so the two of them could utilize it fully together; he even installed footrests and a bench for better maneuverability. “May I ask why you have a box with a dead bird in it downstairs?”

“It is your Valentine’s gift,” she says smugly.

“Whatever it is, take it back immediately. I want nothing to do with a stuffed scavenger.”

She could only laugh; part one of her surprise is complete. “That is what you get for snooping Draco Malfoy. Now are you just going to stand there?” She traces a single water droplet with the tip of her finger as it traveled down from his neck, to his defined pecs, the toned abs, to get lost in the maze of blond hair that rests below his belt.

He squirms slightly, “Granger, you know I’m ticklish there. Please stop.”

She just smiles back at him, resting her bare foot on one of the higher rests.

What started as subtle touching under the guise of cleaning all the purple goo off moved quickly to heated kisses. They both knew what the other liked, where their sensitive spots lay and they utilized them all. The slap that her back made against the cold tiles of the shower punctuated the slaps of the two naked bodies as his hard member thrust inside her over and over, deeper and faster, harder. By the time the hot water began to wane, the two of them were nothing more than a tangled mass of limbs, their heated bodies creating a layer of sweat that mingled with the water. Their bodies were merged as one, his thrusts inside her wanton core were eliciting moans of pleasure. When they reached their crescendo, Hermione was screaming his name and he was quaking as he came hard inside her.

She didn’t plan for that session, considering it a pleasurable prelude to what lay ahead.

* * *

Dressed and ready for dinner, she stepped out of her dressing room to a dapper Draco in a dark charcoal suit and lighter grey shirt and tie, all complimenting his silver grey eyes. He was reading but the moment those eyes she loved so much looked up, they devoured her. Her dress was simple, but it wasn’t that. It was that she was his. His possessiveness drives him to stupidity sometimes, but it also flatters her.

They arrived at the restaurant to little fan fair, but that doesn’t mean the proprietor of Pagliaccio, Blaise Zabini, doesn’t know how to have fun. Their special Valentine’s Day menu was an aphrodisiac laden event. To that their pasta course consisted of penis shaped pasta in a pomegranate chile sauce. The idea of biting down on redded penises was a deterrent to Draco, so she slid her chair over to him, tied her napkin around his eyes and fed him. The room watched the couple as their antics gave ideas to the other guests. Even Draco found the experience sensual and stimulating.

It was one aphrodisiac course after another, culminating with a dark chocolate mousse that was meant to be taken home and enjoyed in the bedroom, complete with a list of suggested usages.

* * *

There was no grande proposal over dinner, much to the chagrin of Hermione. He finds all her secrets but she can’t get this one right.

When they arrived home, he immediately went to work divesting her of her dress.

“Don’t you want your present?” she questions in that seductive voice that goes straight to his cock.

“Yes, and that better be you in my bed. Now!” He nearly growls the words.

“No, you have to wait. Give me a moment.” She had Plan A if he proposed at dinner, which of course he didn’t. So that means Plan B is in action.

She not so subtly grabbed the hat box that lay where she dropped it when she came in and with a quick glance over her shoulder as she ran upstairs to their bedroom, “Are you coming?”.

His long, lean legs caught up to her quickly. “Just no dead birds please, love. It will be such a turn off.”

“No promises,” were the last words he heard as she entered her dressing room.

When she entered their bedroom again he was spread out in all his delectable naked glory, fully erect, and looking hungrily at her. His toned abs are hard as rocks, she knows. His Adonis belt is something that always brings her to her knees, usually sucking on his thick member.

Until he actually saw her.

“MERLIN’S MOOBS AND SALAZAR’S SAGGY BALL SAC, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

She was in a purple and chartreuse housecoat and atop her head was the vulture hat. He had no idea what was under the atrocious outfit, but she got her shock value.

“Whatever I did to deserve this, I apologize now. And forever. Please baby, that… that… that is worse than anything I saw great aunt Walburga wear.”

She looked down, still focused on him through her dark eyelashes, trying her hardest to hide her growing laugh.

“Baby, say something. Say that I can rip that thing off you and burn it for all eternity. Say this is some sort of cruel joke.”

She waved her hand and something showed just to her right, a stripper pole. Again his eyes bugged out, but this time it was with desire and maybe a little hope.

Still not saying a word, she lifted her leg up and around the pole, twirling ever so slowly. She flipped herself over, so that she was nearly upside down, and did another twirl watching him as he drooled over her.

From where she was, she summoned the box and placed it on the middle of the bed.

“Open your present,” was all she said as she flipped slowly over and made her way to him.

“I still say you in my bed is all I need. And burning that outfit. This is just,” opening the box his eyes began to twinkle, like a kid at Honeyduke’s, and a feral look took over his face. “Nutella, oh I like this,” he pulled out a green leather embossed paddle. “In Slytherin green too. Is there anything else? Oh restraints. A matching set. And these are, uh huh, nipple clamps. Darling you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh there’s more,” her voice took on a sensual quality.

He looked up and she had removed the housecoat to reveal a new lace bra, knickers, and garter set in green and gold - matching the restraints and nipple clamps.

“Oh Merlin, I don’t deserve you,” he launched himself over the box and onto her, knocking them both onto the soft fur rug that lay at the foot of their bed. His fingers traced the patterns in the lace, hovering longer at her pert nipples. His fingers found their way south, to her apex, “This is infinitely better. I am not going to burn these, they look so delicate on you.” He slid the thong down her legs, kissing her legs as he descended. He saw her heels and wanted them to remain, but he knew that it would be futile if the stockings were to go. He always, always wants them touching as much as possible when making love. His hands touch her everywhere, his mouth tasting the salty sweetness that starts to drip from her.

Tonight was no exception. His long fingers found her intimate folds, plunging deep inside her and curling so that he hit that spot that made her quake beneath him. Over and over he finds her spot. He relishes the way he can make her body react to his simple touch. He licks the sweat accumulating in her belly button, and her body shoots upwards into him. He continues the deep penetration of her, his fingers inside while his thumb tempts her clit. Her second orgasm of the night was just hers from his fingers. His eyes were two charcoal orbs as he watched her body shiver in ecstasy. “Touch yourself,” he moaned as his thumb continued to rub the sensitive nub causing a flood of her juices to cover his fingers.

“Draco,” her voice stuttered. “In me. Please.” The last came out as a near moan. Her eyes were shut tight her body feeling a euphoric exhaustion but craving more.

“Always baby,” was the few words said as he thrust his manhood deep inside her. The sound of their bodies coming together in thrust after impaling thrust echoed in the hollow of their room only accentuated by guttural moans.

Her third climax had her body thrusting up to meet his, her nails digging into his back in a painful release of pleasure. Together their bodies shook as his orgasm overtook him.

It felt like mere moments before they fully recouped from this round. His spent body remain on the ivory fur rug as she climbed atop of the bed, digging in the box of toys.

“Let’s see what’s next. Paddles? Nah. Oh I did like these feathers; maybe later though. There it is,” she tossed a small round-ish wrapped package his way, “open that. I have a couple more things to find.” Her head dove deep in the box to find whatever her heart and body wanted.

Opening the small wrapped item, “A vibrating cock ring? Baby, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Nope,” she said her head popping out with a camera in hand and a lollipop hanging out of her mouth. Her hips swayed teasingly, “Wanna lick?”

He watched ravenously as her tongue lapped up the sweet treat slowly, her tongue swirling around the top of the penis shape.

All he could do was imagine his manhood in place of that piece of candy.

“What is the camera for?” He was already getting hard just admiring the sweat covered lovely in front of him.

“Well, I want to document this. It is our first real Valentine’s Day.” Even though she was hoping to take a picture of a ring on her finger also, taking many, many pictures of her statuesque boyfriend in his naked perfection, laying on the fur rug, would work.

A quick flash and she had the shot she wanted. Blond hair tousled. Body covered in a sheen of sweat. His member at full staff. He looked properly shagged.

“No sharing the picture at your little tea party.”

“This is all mine,” she looks lecherous and sultry with the candy’s stick dangling from her swollen lips.

He reaches up and throws the candy aside, “If you want to lick something” his eyes look down quickly before meeting hers.

“Yes sir,” she says prim and proper. He reclines back on the bed while she gets on her hands and knees, licking him from base to tip slowly.

Her breasts, barely covered by the black and green lace, hang down, just barely grazing him. He can feel the hardness of her nipples below the soft silkyness of the lace. When she takes him in whole, he moans, eyes closing, and his head rolls back, “Good girl Granger. Very good.” He could feel the sway of her breasts as her head bobbed up and down his cock. As he felt his impending release, she popped off him and slid the cock ring on. The slight vibration in his balls made him want to come all the more, but the ring was tight enough to prevent an early ejaculation. “Damn, this is good. Granger on me. Now!” he barked out.

Obeying him, she slowly impaled herself. Bottoming out, she also felt the vibrations from the ring and her eyes rolled back. “Dear Merlin, why didn’t we do this before?” she panted out. Each little movement of the ring sent new tingles through her core making her want to stay on him like that forever.

A quick thrust of Draco’s hips had her moving up and down back to the pleasure point, and up again in a dance that has been going on for the ages.

When they finally came to their mutual release, it was nearly midnight. Tired, sweaty, but happily sated he laid her out next to him, “Happy Valentine’s day love.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” she muttered tiredly as her eyes drifted close.

* * *

The next morning when they awoke with the sun, muscles tired after their rigorous romp, she groggily said in a croaky morning voice, “We didn’t get through everything in the box last night. There is much more for you to find.”

“Darling, I plan on having many many more nights like last night. We don’t have to do it all at once. Maybe have one day a week for toy play?”

“That will keep us going all year,” she snuggled into him tighter. She thought of all the things that were in there: candles for heated wax, anal beads for each of them, the feathers, the items that can be chilled, the ones that can be heated, the different restraints, even the role play items near the bottom of the box.

His eyes twinkled at the idea of what all the box contained. It seemed like this will be the present that just keeps giving.

That afternoon as the two sat together on the bed, now covered in a variety of sexual play things from dildos and vibrating butt plugs, to warming massage oils and restraints, he confidently held one of the paddles, something in a heart shape with a little weight in it, “Granger, you’ve been a naughty little girl.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean?” She looked at him hungrily through her lashes.

“That thing you wore last night. It was dreadful. You need to be punished.” He turned on the bed so his legs hung over the side. “On my lap, you need a good spanking.”

Hiding her excitement at the idea, she obeys, settling her naked butt high. She happily received her spankings, and he was done, he reached over for the camera that sat on his bedside table. “This is beautiful, your beautiful arse like this and covered in little red hearts.” He took a picture, one for only him. “Do you think you learned your lesson?”

“Yes sir,” though she truly believed that he had learned his lesson against any further snooping.


End file.
